The Rain
by sharks.with.lasers
Summary: Korra's fall in battle, and Mako's vow. With her gone, he would keep the balance. Because he owed her that. Makorra


Battle raged around Korra. She waded through shrapnel from an Equalist bomb, taking down one Equalist after another; only to find that two replaced one. The world blurred around her, and she allowed it to. She became caught up in the fight, and that was her downfall. She allowed the sounds to rush around her, so that she didn't hear the chi-blocker coming.

Despite all the fight she had in her, one unexpected electrical shock took her down. There was no time to channel it. She hit her head on a metal husk, and did not get up. The Equalist left her for dead.

Korra was unaware of when she began to bleed, but there was a lot of blood. It pooled around her broken body. She had no idea how long she was laying for. At first, she tried to tell herself to get up. And then the realization that she would probably never stand again hit her.

And then Mako was there. Korra managed a smile. She would be safe.

"Oh, Spirits, Korra," Mako said, his voice thick.

"Mako," Korra said feebly, smiling. "You're here."

"I'm here," Mako echoed, attempting to smile for her.

His smile faltered, and the tears showed, "Oh, Spirits, Korra. It's everywhere."

His hands fluttered around her body, attempting to cover the source, but he couldn't find it. There was too much to judge, and Korra was covered in it.

"You'll keep me safe," Korra said, still smiling.

Mako smiled though his tears, one again, for her sake, "I'm here."

He brushed the stray strands of hair out of her face. Her blood covered his hand.

"The rain will wash away what's passed," Korra said, her voice becoming weaker.

"I'm here," Mako said again. "I'll stay until you're asleep."

"The sky's clearing," Korra said, smiling again. "I'll go in peace."

"O-okay," Mako said, his body shaking and his voice thick from the tears he was attempting not to shed.

He had made some horrible mistakes. He'd strung Asami along, betrayed Bolin, and abandoned Korra. He'd managed to hurt the three people closest to him, and himself. But he wasn't cruel. So he didn't tell Korra that the rain was pounding down harder than ever. Though he thought she knew it, in the way she winced whenever one of the bullet-like droplets hit her battered body.

"Mako… will you say it?"

Mako paused, trying not to cry and failing.

"Hey," he said, taking her hand between his. He smiled through the tears streaking quickly down his face. "I really like you, and I think we were meant for each other."

Korra smiled again. "The rain can't hurt me now."

"No," Mako choked out. "It can't."

Korra's eyes closed. Her breathing slowed. She let out a final breath, and her hand became limp in Mako's.

Mako allowed the sobs to overtake him, not letting go of Korra's hand. He cried into her chest, before moving to kiss Korra's cold, bloody lips. Too little, too late. Korra was gone.

He wanted to believe that Korra was happy in her final moments. He had to tell himself that. Because now he'd never be able to make things right. And he hoped that aiding Korra's transition would lessen the cosmic tally against him.

Especially because he knew the life he'd have to live.

He'd look out for Bolin. Of course he would. Bolin loved Korra far more than he did; her death would destroy him. But Mako would be there to pick up the pieces.

He'd marry Asami. Like his brother, Mako wanted Korra. But Asami had already lost everything; her father, her estate, her fortune, her lifestyle… and Mako was pretty sure he'd taken her self-respect. But he loved her, and he would do right by her. He'd have two kids, and get a job. He'd pay taxes, and they could fight about stupid stuff. Because he loved her, he told himself.

And, if he wasn't kidding himself, he loved Korra. She wasn't around to keep balance anymore, so Mako would do it for her. He would keep this corner of the world spinning, no matter the cost.

Mako would admit to himself that he was a bastard. He was a bastard, a jerkbender, and an asshat. But he was also passionate and driven, like all firebenders.

And, he thought as he picked up Korra's body, he owed it to her.

As Mako carried Korra's body back to Police Headquarters, which was serving as a base of operations, he saw flashes of his life.

He saw himself killing Amon. He was certain of this. He would avenge Korra.

He saw himself living with Bolin for… a very long time. Not until Bolin was okay; Mako doubted he would ever be the same, but until he was better.

Proposing to Asami.

Getting married.

Carrying Bolin home from the cemetery, every year, on the anniversary of this day.

Having a child.

Getting a job in politics. He'd fix Republic City. For Korra.

Having another child.

But, he realized as he entered headquarters and everyone began to swarm around him; many crying, others shouting, he never saw himself doing two things:

Moving on.

Really and truly falling in love with Asami.

"You couldn't have done anything," Lin Beifong said in reassurance, in that same tone that she used for everything.

"Yes," Mako said. "I could've."

He could've done right by Asami. He could've let his brother be happy. He could've said something to Korra, before Bolin did; and then kept his mouth shut afterwards.

In other words, he could've been a man.

When he voiced this to Lin, she simply shrugged and said, "You're a jerkbender."

Somebody took Korra away from him; somebody else wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Everything flew by, while Mako was lost in his thoughts.


End file.
